Quando o Amanhã vira um Sonho
by FMach
Summary: Uma série de ataques da natureza contra a humanidade mostram o quão insignificante a presença humana é no mundo. Acontecimentos assim fazem as vítimas sonharem com o Amanhã, tentando não perderam as esperanças de sobreviver.
1. Tsunami

**7:12**

Quando o sol começou a surgir no horizonte, pintando o céu de amarelo e vermelho, iluminando a areia que percorria todo o horizonte de norte a sul, alguns carros começaram a parar na estrada de acesso, alguns metros antes.

Toda a praia começou a ser iluminada e enchida ao mesmo tempo. O céu estava limpo. Não havia uma única nuvem atrapalhando o sol que ascendia no horizonte.

Tonalidades de azul, amarelo, vermelho e laranja brincavam no céu, se misturando em uma única linha que determinava o limite quase inexistente entre céu e oceano. O grande oceano que se iluminava, revelando uma imensidão de azul e pequenas ondas que enfeitavam a paisagem.

**10:45**

A praia encheu rapidamente nas últimas três horas. Era impossível andar dois metros sem esbarrar em alguém. Banhistas, farofeiros, crianças e qualquer tipo de pessoa que se possa imaginar. Todos estavam ali no número crescente de pessoas na praia.

Atrás delas havia um grande campo de capim alto e maltratado, que se estendia tanto quanto a areia da praia, e na rua de terra entre os dois, milhares de carros estavam estacionados, e alguns ainda conseguiam estacionar de forma milagrosa.

Era o primeiro dia sem chuva em mais de uma semana, e os moradores de toda a região com certeza estavam aproveitando.

Em algum ponto, uma mão passava bloqueador em seu filho, o puxando com força para ele não sair no sol que queimava todos os outros desprevenidos.

Em outro ponto mais afastado, um grupo de três senhoras tentavam voltar à juventude estragando sua pele, deitadas em toalhas na areia, sem proteção alguma.

Alguns muitos metros dali, um pequeno grupo de três garotos e uma garota tentavam jogar vôlei, sem muito sucesso.

Todos realmente estavam **aproveitando** o dia. **Todos.**

**13:50**

Por toda a areia, pessoas começavam a se preocupar em comer alguma coisa, para reabastecer as energias para toda a tarde que se seguiria.

E eles precisavam. Realmente, eles precisavam.

Vendedores ambulantes começavam a fazer lucro, e as pequenas barraquinhas entre a areia e a estrada de terra começavam a ficar movimentadas. Os salva-vidas ficaram mais alertas, acreditando no que suas avós lhes diziam: Não entre na água logo depois de comer ou você vai morrer.

A cada quinhentos metros na areia havia uma pequena torre, montada com cimento puro, contendo apenas uma porta e uma janelinha, de onde os salva-vidas observavam toda a área.

Não. Eles não usavam vermelho. E por mais que houvessem pedidos, eles também não corriam em câmera lenta. Eles apenas observavam a manhã monótona na praia, em quem ninguém se afogava para os dar o que fazer.

Pequenos espetos e pedaços de papel e plástico eram jogados na areia, apesar das centenas de avisos espelhados pela praia.

A mãe e seu filho agora estavam sentados em baixo de seu guarda-sol, enquanto comiam pequenos sanduíches preparados em casa.

As três senhoras sentaram em uma mesa protegida por um guarda sol, e apesar de todas terem mais de quarenta anos, babavam por três garotos, com no máximo dezoito anos, sentados na mesa ao lado, e invejavam a garota que os acompanhavam.

"E vocês queriam ficar jogando buraco hoje." Uma disse enquanto dava um pequeno gole em sua cerveja.

"Sim, sim. Ainda bem que nós viemos, não é? Olhe só que paisagem maravilhosa." Outra disse errando as batatas fritas de sua boca, enquanto olhava fixa para o lado.

"Quietas, estão atrapalhando o show."A terceira disse sem se preocupar em pegar parte do lanche na sua frente, em cima na mesa._ Isso vai tudo direto para as cochas. Preciso manter a forma._ Ela diria.

"E aquele marido irritante meu queria vir também." A primeira voltou a falar enquanto pegava algumas batatas.

"Eu dispensei o meu a muito tempo. Não sei como você ainda agüenta. Maridos, os seres mais irritantes que existem." A segunda a interrompeu enquanto pegava mais algumas batatas.

"Será que eu tenho roupa para lavar hoje?" A terceira complementou, assustando suas amigas.

**15:18**

As ondas pararam. Todas, por completo. Até as minúsculas que davam vida ao oceano. Os surfistas voltaram para a areia, desapontados. Os pássaros que sobrevoavam a praia começaram a voar para longe.

O vento parou. As pessoas pararam. Menos as crianças. A maioria aproveitava que as ondas não as atrapalhariam e começaram a brincar com mais facilidade na água.

O filho que há pouco estava observando o mar com sua mãe saiu correndo da proteção do guarda-sol em direção à água.

A garota do pequeno grupo se ajoelhou na areia molhada, onde um minuto atrás o mar subia e descia em ritmos alternados, mas agora estava ali só a areia se secando. Ela observava o horizonte. Seu coração disparou do nada. Ela olhou para ele e viu seu peito saltando com as batidas dele.

As senhoras estavam sentadas em suas toalhas, agora com o protetor passado em suas peles quase-enrugadas. Elas também estavam olhando o horizonte. O coração de uma delas começou a bater mais forte também. A mais baixa.

Um dos garotos chegou perto da garota ajoelhada e se agachou ao lado dela, segurando seu ombro.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu não sei... Meu... Meu... Eu acho que... Vai..."

A mãe do garotinho berrava por ele, preocupada como sempre foi. Ele brincava na água, mergulhando e observando os peixes agitados que nadavam cada vez mais para longe. A mãe começou a andar rápido em direção á água, passando por cima de várias pessoas despreocupadas.

**15:20**

A mãe agarrou seu filho pelo braço, e logo depois tropeçou no nada e caiu.

"O que foi, mamãe?" O menino perguntou.

Ao longe, alguns guarda-sóis caíram, sem ninguém estar perto deles. Algumas mais pessoas tropeçaram e a areia em alguns pontos escorreu um pouco pela leve inclinação da praia.

"O que foi isso?"

"O que está acontecendo?"

Pessoas por toda praia se perguntaram.

Os salva-vidas se levantaram de suas não-confortáveis cadeiras e passaram a observar a praia com mais atenção.

**15:21**

Na linha entre a água e o céu, imóvel até agora, uma pequena turbulência ficou visível. Ela cresceu rapidamente. A própria água do mar parecia estar se revirando por cima dela mesma, formando um topo espumoso a alguns milímetros de altura.

A turbulência cresceu rapidamente, e logo preencheu todo o horizonte da praia e além. O topo alguns milímetros de altura subiu par alguns centímetros acima do mar, e logo ficou acima de um metro, ainda subindo rapidamente. Passou a dezenas de metros, e logo centenas me metros de altura.

Um berro único e demorado cortou o silêncio que se formou.

Várias mães correram para tirar seus filhos da água, e alguns adultos começaram a sair desesperadamente.

**Caos.**

Alguns foram atropelados. Outros pisoteados. Os salva-vidas por toda a praia berravam de cima de suas pequenas torres para todos se acalmarem. Inútil.

Guarda-sóis foram derrubados, e um grande aglomerado de pessoas se formou perto da estrada. Todos os vendedores das barraquinhas tentavam sair inutilmente, tentando empurrar todos que tentavam fugir do que se seguiria.

Caixas de isopor foram largadas pela areia, junto com algumas toalhas que pessoas não se preocuparam de pegar e guarda-sóis esquecidos. Apenas algumas pessoas permaneceram na areia, observando a turbulência crescente no horizonte.

Não estava no horizonte mais. Ela se aproximava mais rápido do que crescia, e já estava a centenas de metros acima do mar. Seu topo espumoso dava uma volta quase completa e crescia proporcionalmente com o resto da onda.

A mãe não saiu dali. Estava ajoelhada, paralisada, agarrando o braço do seu filho que chorava pela mãe.

"Mãe! Levanta! Ta todo mundo correndo! Mãe! Levanta!"

Ela permanecia imóvel. Ela sabia que correr era inútil. Nada. Nada podia ser feito quando a natureza resolvia se vingar dos humanos pelos mal-tratos que ela recebe. Ela sabia disso. Toda sua vida temera que seu filho caísse nos males do mundo. Todo seu trabalho fora inútil. Toda sua preocupação não significou anda. Esse era o fim. Ela riu nervosamente, um riso que assustou a criança.

As senhoras estavam sentadas no chão, se abraçando como fizeram no ultimo reveillon, celebrando mais um ano que se passou, todas com vida. Agora aproveitavam os últimos segundos juntas depois de uma vida inteira.

A garota chorava baixinho. O garoto que fora a consolar pouco antes agora puxava seu braço até os outros dois, que estavam ao pé de uma torre salva-vidas.

"Não dará tempo de correr! Vamos entrar aqui!" Um deles berrou.

O salva-vidas da torre tentou expulsá-los inutilmente. Os três garotos o empurraram para fora, quando ele deixou claro que não os deixaria entrar, e entraram com a garota. Lacraram a porta. Com a cadeira

O salva-vidas permaneceu deitado na areia onde caíra. Pessoas o chutavam enquanto tentavam correr para seus carros.

"Hei, eu vi um negócio. Venha por aqui!" A senhora mais alta chamou as outras quando olhou por cima do ombro de uma delas, e começou a as puxar.

"Mamãe, vem logo!" O garotinho puxou a mãe com mais força do que ele poderia ter. A mãe voltou a si. Ela olhou para o filho e o abraçou. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ela apertou o filho, e logo em seguida eles começaram a correr. "Não mãe, por aqui, eu vi gente entrando ali!" Ele berrou para a mãe que tentava puxar o filho para o carro.

Todos os salva-vidas, menos o que fora expulso de sua torre, tentavam berrar para o povo manter a calma. Muitos haviam entrado em seus carros e tentavam dirigir pelo tumulto da rua. Muitos outros ainda corriam por entre a grande mata da área aberta.

_Por que eu vim a uma praia tão afastada?_ Muitos pensavam.

_Disseram que aqui tinha as melhores ondas. _Esse pensamento passou ao mesmo tempo por todos os surfistas.

As senhoras corriam pela praia. A mãe e seu filho corriam pela praia. O grupo de jovens observava toda a correria da areia e a monstruosa onda que se formava pela janelinha da torre.

_Paf. Paf. Paf._ Alguém bateu na porta da torre.

**15:23**

A onda desmoronou. A pouco mais de dois metros areia, a onda caiu, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Ela desabou subitamente, caindo como água em uma catarata gigantesca. As ondas formadas pelo choque da água foram maiores do que a original, e muito numerosas.

Elas começaram a engolir a areia e tudo que estava nela. Toalhas, guarda-sóis, bolas, redes, mesas, cadeiras, lixos, placas. Tudo foi engolido com velocidade pelas ondas raivosas que se formavam.

Segundos antes, o grupo de jovens abrira a porta e deixara passar as três senhoras que arfavam e tremiam, e uma mãe que carregava um menino de no máximo seis anos, e selaram a porta mais uma vez. Agora estavam todos grudados à parede da janela, tampando a respiração e de olhos fechados.

A água invadiu a torre com velocidade e força, rachando as paredes.

A água percorreu toda a larga área da areia em menos de dois segundos, e invadiu a estrada, levando os carros e pessoas. Muitos foram arremessados para frente com o impacto da água, que continuava pela terra como um monstro faminto, devorando tudo em seu caminho.

Carros foram levantados e jogados, esmagando pessoas e até outros carros. Todas as barracas foram completamente destruídas completamente, e seus acessórios, juntos com os vendedores que se escondiam, foram levados pelas ondas. Várias atingiam a área sem descanso.

Mais uma vez água entrou na torre, com mais força ainda, aumentando as rachaduras. A garota agarrou o braço dos dois garotos que estavam do lado dela. A mãe apertou o filho, e teve a ação retribuída por ele. A senhoras estavam de mães dadas.

O choque de ondas continuou, arrasando todo o mato da área depois da praia, e acertando todos que tentavam correr, e os empurrando para longe, para pouco depois, os engolir novamente.

Mais uma vez a água entrou na torre. Agora havia mais rachadura do que parede. A criança apertava a mãe, não conseguindo mais segurar a respiração. As senhoras e a mãe iam pelo mesmo caminho. Estavam quase em seu limite.

Mais um choque de água. A criança afrouxou as mãos, soltando a mãe. Ela berrou, fazendo o barulho oco invadir as cabeças dos outros que estavam ali.

Mas um coque de água entrou na torre, e a criança foi jogada para a parede oposta. A água começou a ficar avermelhada, e a mãe começou aboiar na água que perdia o nível, descendo pelas rachaduras.

O corpo da criança se virou, revelando uma área em que não havia mais cabeça, apenas cérebro exposto, e sangue que invadia a água.

Uma das senhoras tentou berrar, mas foi impedida por um dos garotos, que esticou o braço e tapou sua boca e seu nariz. Fizeram o mesmo com a garota.

Uma parte da parede se soltou, bem atrás de um dos garotos, e empurrou sua cabeça, o jogando para frente como se ele tivesse sido atropelado por um carro. Seu pescoço desgrudou do resto do corpo, e toda a água em volta dele ficou vermelha.

A garota berrou. Quem fora atingido era quem estivera a segurando para não berrar por causa do garoto e da mãe. Ela soluçou dentro da água. Havia engolido o líquido.

Mais uma vez a torre do salva-vidas foi atingida por uma onda, com mais raiva que as anteriores, e se despedaçou por completo. A escada que levava até a portinha já não estava ali, e os mastros de ferro que seguravam a torre se partiram em três.

O cimento da torre se esfarelou com a força da água e todos que estavam ali foram levados pelas ondas que continuaram atingindo a praia. Todas as torres começaram a cair ao mesmo tempo, misturando pedaços de pedra na água que arrastava as poucas coisas que permaneciam em pé.

Mais nas extremidades da praia onde a cidade estava próxima ao mar, o mesmo aconteceu.

As fortes ondas levaram sinais de trânsito, carros, pessoas, barraquinhas, jornaleiros, bicicletas, motos. A água entrou nos apartamentos de toda a região virados pêra a praia, e sua força descomunal destruiu as paredes dos prédios e partiu suas vigas de metal.

A onda não parou. Não parou mesmo. Ela entrava pela cidade, passando pelos e por entre os prédios. Algumas janelas eram despedaçadas enquanto cuspiam a água do mar. Buracos goram feitos nos prédios, e muitos começaram a desabar e serem levados pelas gigantescas ondas intermináveis.

A água entrou no metrô, entupindo as escadas e derrubando qualquer um que estava no caminho. Rapidamente toda a área superior do metrô foi preenchida por água, que começou a cair com toda a força para aparte inferior, afogando todos que entravam e saiam no trem que estava parado.

A água entrou nele, facilmente o derrubando, e enquanto mais ondas chegavam até ali, mais a água ali em baixo era empurrada e ficava mais forte, passando pelos túneis e destruindo qualquer metrô que estivesse no caminho, e enchendo qualquer estação por qual ela passava, afogando todos que esperavam pelo metrô.

As ondas continuaram adentrando pela cidade, destruindo tudo no caminho. A estação de metrô perto da praia não foi a única atingida diretamente pelas ondas, que continuaram até o centro da cidade.

Janelas explodiam, ajudando a água a ser jorrada pelas ruas. A maioria dos prédios parecia verdadeiras cataratas, a água caindo deles em cima das próprias ondas que já invadiam as ruas, levando mais carros e pessoas consigo.

As ondas continuaram até um grupo de montanhas que cortava a cidade, mas mesmo elas não impediram que parte da água escorresse por elas, inundando casas e ruas na região, que alguns segundos depois foi atingida por uma série de ondas que veio de outra parte da praia que envolvia grande parte da cidade.

As ondas continuaram até o limite da cidade, mas não foram impedidas por ele. Invadiram as estradas sem piedade, ainda com força o suficiente para arrastar os carros, ônibus e caminhões que passavam por elas.

Nas estradas ainda, as ondas foram impulsionadas pelo chão liso, e por, em sua maioria, estarem entre duas montanhas, mas mesmo assim, a água passava por cima delas.

Até a área rural foi atingida, acabando com o campo, salgando toda a terra e destruindo as propriedades mais humildes da região.

**15:42**

As ondas finalmente pararam, e agora o único movimento de água restante foi das águas que escorriam pelos prédios, seja pelas janelas destruídas ou por buracos formados pelo impacto, e a água que lentamente retornava para o oceano.

**20:27**

Todas. **Todas** as ruas da cidade foram atingidas. Ninguém se salvou. A água entrou em cada prédio, cada casa, cada construção. Todas as janelas viradas para o oceano foram quebradas, e a maioria que não era virada para ele, também foi quebrada pelo impacto e força da água.

Em diversas regiões pilhas gigantescas de carros e outros veículos se formaram, com escombros dos prédios destruídos. Algumas áreas das ruas estavam pintadas de vermelho, esparramado, em geral, perto de algum bloco grande de cimento descolado de algum prédio ou de um carro, que caiu em cima de alguém.

Havia também algumas pilhas de corpos. Centenas de pessoas mortas empilhadas naturalmente pela água.

Dentro das casas a perda foi quase total. A maioria tinha pessoas com a cabeça estourada, grudada em uma parede rachada. Molhados. Tudo molhado. A cidade inteira molhada. Uma onda desse tamanho fora um evento único na história do planeta.

A maioria dos prédios que não desabaram com o impacto das ondas acabariam caindo com o tempo, pelo desgaste. Nas últimas horas do dia, várias construções desabaram.

Toda a área agriculturável em volta da cidade fora salgada pela água do oceano, que agora penetrava pela terra até os lençóis freáticos.

Não havia vida na cidade. Nem de um inseto. O que antes fora uma grande cidade, uma área de comércio e indústrias agora era um cemitério. Lixo e corpos espalhados por todo o lado, boiando na pouca água que restava nas ruas, que se esvaziava cada vez mais devagar para o oceano.

Dos que viram tudo isso acontecer, nenhum permaneceu vivo. Todos ali rezaram para qualquer entidade religiosa que eles acreditavam, enquanto suas casas eram repletas de água, e eles jogados contra as paredes de onde eles estavam, e se afogavam.

Todos que conseguiram sobreviver ao primeiro seguindo da tsunami, com certeza sabiam que o amanhã virou nada mais que um sonho.


	2. Furacão

**1:22**

A lua cheia estava alta no céu. Sozinha, se movendo lentamente para cima enquanto o tempo passava. Ali, à mostra mesmo com toda a luminosidade que matava suas companheiras estrelas.

As mesmas luzes brilhavam toda noite. Em toda rua, postes acesos, no cais grandes fontes luminosas brilhavam até quilômetros de distância, e algumas luzes acesas em alguns prédios aqui ou ali.

Tudo estava bem para uma noite de verão. Ou parecia estar. Ou achavam que estava.

O vento era fraco e constante, a maioria das casas estava com o ar condicionado ligado. Realmente o paraíso para a companhia de eletricidade.

**3:46**

A lua já começara a descer no outro lado do céu, ainda sozinha e lutando contra as mesmas luzes acesas de toda noite.

O vento ficou mais fraco, mas começou a congelar, como uma leve brisa de inverno.

Algumas nuvens começaram a se reunir rapidamente no céu.

**6:12**

O sol começou a aparecer, e pouco a pouco as luzes foram se apagando, e por toda a cidade pessoas começaram a acordar para voltar às suas tediosas tarefas de segunda-feira.

As estações de metrô e trem rapidamente se encheram, e o fluxo de carros na rua começou a aumentar lentamente.

Mais e mais pessoas saíam na rua a cada minuto, e o dia decorria perfeitamente.

Até agora.

Mesmo com o sol brilhando no céu, o ar não esquentou. O tempo permaneceu com uma leve brisa fria e constante, e as nuvens se moviam mais e mais rápido.

**9:56**

O tempo esfriou ainda mais, e em algumas partes da cidade uma chuva fina e constante começou a cair. Nas outras partes, as nuvens ainda s fechavam e tomavam uma aparência não-agradável.

"Billy! Billy!" A professora berrou do quadro negro. Usava uma roupa de cor morta e pequenos óculos que não cobriam seus olhos por completo. "Billy, acorde menino! Não durma na minha aula!" Ela berrou mais uma vez.

Billy levantou a cabeça. Seu nariz vermelho e seus olhos com grandes marcas pretas.

"Sim, professora?" Ele falou com a voz fraca e rouca.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, e se você não puder me responder, vou lhe dar uma advertência." Ela andou até sua mesa e mexeu em alguns papéis, ameaçando-o.

"Bem, professora... A resposta... É algum número entre... Trezentos e... Quatrocentos?" Ele perguntou entre ameaças de espirro.

A professora o encarou como algum animal e cochichou algo para o garoto robusto sentado na frente da mesa dela, que logo em seguida tacou uma bolinha de papel em Billy.

"Preste atenção garoto! Essa é a aula de história."

"Então a resposta é o renascimento?" Sua voz estava ainda mais rouca.

"A resposta é século XVI, professora!" Martha respondeu. Ela estava sentada uma fileira à frente e três colunas para a esquerda de Billy, que estava encostado na parede.

"Muito bem, Martha, mas lembre de mudar seu nome no cartório depois da escola." A professora disse, fazendo a garota se encolher na carteira.

**12:03**

"O que aconteceu?" Billy perguntou para um garoto da sua sala, parado atrás do aglomerado de crianças no portão da escola.

"Está chovendo tanto que a rua alagou completamente. É impossível de alguém sair assim."

A chuva começou naquela área depois das dez e continuara até o momento, ficando mais forte a cada minuto. Toda a rua estava alagada, e o engarrafamento cobria mais da metade da cidade. Era tão grande, que até as pequenas ruas estavam paradas, em sua maioria, começando a alagar pelo excesso de lixo na rua.

Quase a cidade inteira agora estava repleta por nuvens escuras e assustadoras, e uma faixa cinza era só o que se podia ver de vários lugares.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Uma garota berrou no meio do pátio. A água estava passando pelos panos que puseram em baixo dos portões lacrados, e acabara de molhar seu Nike de rica novo rosa-brilhante.

**12:30**

Metade dos alunos estava nas salas, conversando e matando tempo enquanto a chuva apertava e os portões permaneciam bloqueados. Mais uma parte dos alunos tentava desesperadamente ligar para os pais, ou observavam a chuva, e muitos poucos tentavam fazer a lição de casa. Os professores descansavam na sala deles, sem preocupação nenhuma de botar ordem na escola que começava a virar um caos.

**13:04**

As nuvens começaram a se moverem mais rápido no céu. Muitos montinhos de folha saíram do chão e começaram a se moverem em circulo, indo cada vez mais para o alto.

Algumas nuvens começaram a se mover em círculo, e se desgrudaram do plano que estavam, indo em direção à terra. Um raio iluminou o céu escuro

O vento piorou. Muito. Gotas da chuva começaram a ser sugadas para o ciclone que se formava no alto.

O ciclone cresceu, e o vento ficou mais rápido. Alguns metros de distância para o norte, outro começou a ser formado, e mais alguns metros a noroeste deste, outro.

Por toda a cidade ciclones começaram a aparecer, e a ventania começou a levantar parte da água que estava alagando as ruas.

_Crank. Paf._

As vidraças dos prédios do centro da cidade se quebraram uma a uma. As coisas dentro dos escritórios e casas foram arrastadas, e as pessoas tiveram que se segurar contra algo firme no chão, e tentaram correr para as escadas.

Um ciclone maior que os outros se formou, e o vento perto desse ganhou mais velocidade mais rápido. Esse foi o ultimo a surgir, mas chegou ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que os outros.

Um semáforo foi desgrudado do chão e sugado para o furacão recém formado. Um prédio foi partido ao meio, e se despedaçou no ar, e junto com grandes blocos de cimento e aço, algumas pessoas voaram, antes de se despedaçarem em algum lugar afastado.

Várias telhas voavam em círculo nas áreas residenciais, onde os vento não estava tão forte, e algumas janelas se quebravam e os móveis mais leves eram jogados contra elas, muitas vezes se despedaçando e voando junto com as telhas e pedaços de vidro.

"Crianças! Crianças, se acalmem! O diretor da escola berrava, desesperado, tentando botar calma no caos.

**Caos.**

Billy correu para a janela da sua sala. Há pouco, ela havia sido quebrada em mil pedaços, que agora sobrevoavam a escola.

Havia dois ciclones perto dela. Um no final da rua, e outro algumas quadras atrás. Toda a área do céu entre eles estava repleta de pequenos borrões sólidos, marrons ou avermelhados. Pedaços de madeira e telhas, que circulavam rapidamente os grandes cones de vento e nuvem.

As peças pareciam flutuar. Centenas delas, no céu cinza e morto. A água da chuva constante, agora mais fina, que ainda caía era sugada para os cones de vento.

Alguém puxou o braço de Billy, logo antes de uma cadeira voar na direção dele e ser puxada para o céu, onde desapareceu entre outros destroços. Era Martha. Ela estava puxando o garoto até o andar térreo, pela estreita escada no colégio.

"Você é burro ou o quê?" Ela berrou para o garoto, quase arrancando seu braço. "Não sabe que se deve ficar longe de janelas com um furacão?"

"Mas não há furacões nessa área!"

"Acorda! O tempo 'tá mudando. 'Tá tudo de cabeça pra baixo!"

Eles chegaram no pátio coberto da escola. A água da chuva já estava ali, mas quase imperceptível. Estavam muitos sentados, ignorando a pouca água que os molhava, e alguns em pé, preocupados.

Quase não havia espaço para andar, e as crianças menores soluçavam e choravam. Os professores bloqueavam as passagens, e alguns procuravam por alunos perdidos pelas salas.

Um dos ciclones se aproximou da escola, enquanto o outro arrastava sua destruição para outro lugar, puxando telhas e vidros de casas próximas, e indo de encontro a outro ciclone. Mais tarde eles se uniriam, formando um maior, como aconteceu com vários outros.

_Pou!_

Parte do telhado de madeira do prédio havia se deslocado. O cabelo de muitos voava, e estavam todos se abraçando para se aquecerem.

_Crank._

Uma janela se despedaçou. Ficava cada vez mais frio no pátio. O último professor desceu as escadas. Sua camisa manchada de vermelho, e seu cabelo arrepiado. Estava pálido e seus olhos mortos.

Uma garota gritou quando o viu. O professor caiu no chão. Havia um rastro vermelho na escada. Escondida na mancha de sangue, havia um buraco, logo abaixo do seu coração.

"Professor, o que houve?" Uma professora perguntou, se ajoelhando até ele. O sangue pingava e ele tentava estancar o sangramento com uma mão.

"Eu... Ele... Nos perfurou... Ele... Caiu morto... Com furo... Ele... Desabou... Me perfurou... Sangue..." Ele caiu no chão, ainda mais pálido. A professora de ciências botou dois dedos no pescoço dele.

"Está... Morto..." Declarou entre lágrimas.

Algumas pessoas começaram a chorar. Na maioria pelo choque, e muitos poucos que realmente gostavam do professor.

O barulho de pedaços de entulho batendo em paredes e de coisas sendo arrancadas de seus suportes ficou mais forte. O vento ficou mais rápido e mais gelado.

No centro da cidade, o grande furacão havia se formado e estava crescendo cada vez mais, arrancando postes do chão e derrubando carros. Quase todos os prédios estavam sem janelas, e muitos trabalhadores se seguravam desesperada e inutilmente a algum suporte fixo no chão, mas em pouco tempo, a pessoa era arrancada de seu suporte, assim como o próprio suporte e o chão do andar.

Carros começaram a se debaterem contra prédios e outros carros.

Em algum ponto, alguma coisa explodiu, e logo, todo o prédio estava em chamas. Nem mesmo a chuva conseguiu apagar o incêndio.

**13:52**

O prédio em chamas desabou, com as vigas enfraquecidas. Em toda a cidade alguns prédios começaram a desabar, com paredes arrancadas pelo vento em velocidade crescente.

Todos os cones de vento foram reduzidos a alguns poucos, fortes o bastante parra arrancar uma árvore do chão.

Billy se pôs na pequena janela da secretaria do colégio, que dava visão perfeita para o furacão que ainda destruía casas alguns quilômetros mais à frente. A r chuva estava mais fraca, mas os pingos caíam com mais intensidade.

A rua ainda estava quase completamente alagada, alguns carros virados de cabeça para baixo e para o lado se espalhavam pela rua, se amontoando com árvores sem folhas soltas, e corpos que escorriam pela correnteza.

Seu cabelo tentava se desgarrar de sua cabeça, e seus olhos gritavam para fechar. O vento cortava seus lábios e todo o seu corpo estava paralisado. Ele foi puxado novamente por Martha, e levou alguns minutos para voltar a si.

"Qual o seu problema? Não sei se você percebeu, mas não há uma paisagem bonita para se ver hoje!" A garota berrou tentando adicionar um tom sarcástico ao seu claro tom de preocupação.

Billy ficou sem voz. Não conseguia achar palavras. Martha o observava, e ele observava o chão repleto de papéis e folhas de árvores.

_Paff_

O som interrompeu o silêncio, considerado apenas se excluíssem o barulho do vento e de objetos se quebrando.

Martha berrou. Uma mão ensangüentada acabara de bater na janela, levada pela correnteza da rua. Seus dedos se pressionaram contra o vidro, tentando inutilmente se agarrar à superfície rachada. O sangue manchando o vidro. A mão desapareceu, deixando cinco rastros vermelhos até a borda da janela.

Billy puxou a garota até o corredor adjacente á secretaria e os dois entraram em um pequeno banheiro. Ele a fez sentar, e a encarou enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal. Seus olhos encaravam a parede, assustados. Estava pálida. Mais que o professor ensangüentado.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, se agachando para ficar na altura da menina.

"Acho... Que sim..." Ela respondeu com dificuldade, sem olhar para ele.

Billy saiu do banheirinho, se virando para o pátio fechado da escola, mas não se conteve em espiar a janela mais uma vez.

O cone de vento havia se virado e entortado, e agora se mexia em direção á escola. O vento gelado secou seus olhos. O cone se aproximava rapidamente.

Billy correu em direção ao pátio, e se agarrou na manga de uma professora, depois de escorregar em uma poça de água que caía de uma goteira.

"O que é isso?" Ela berrou.

"O cone... De vento... professora... Ele está... vindo nessa... direção." O garoto falou entre arfadas de ar.

A professora se apressou em ir até a janela da secretaria. Ela não ousaria andar até a parte descoberta, maltratada pelos pesados pingos de chuva. Metade do portão de entrada fora arrancado pelo vento, e agora eles estavam presos ali por outro portão intermediário.

Menos de dois minutos depois, ela voltou, seus olhos não sabiam para onde olhar.

"O furacão está se aproximando!" Ela berrou, desorientada.

Qualquer tentativa de acalmar as crianças e alguns professores nos próximos três minutos foi inútil. Todos começaram a correr, de um lado para o outro, indo para os quartos mais afastados do prédio.

Não havia porão. Não havia lugar para se esconder. O furacão chegaria, e arrancaria as paredes do colégio. Tiraria as pessoas do chão e jogaria seus corpos para longe.

Billy permaneceu parado, na frente da porta a qual ninguém ousava chegar perto. Ele estava sendo pisoteado por uma manada de pensamentos. Seus olhos observavam a confusão crescente, mas sua mente achava uma saída. Tentava achar uma saída.

As pernas de Billy começaram a correr pelo corredor novamente, ignorando o que todo o resto de seu corpo dizia. Ele parou na porta fechada do banheirinho ao lado da secretaria. O vento rachara a janela quase completamente.

Billy abriu a porta do banheiro. Martha estava parecendo mais desolada que nunca antes. Seu cabelo estava arrepiado e lágrimas manchavam a sua leve maquiagem, antes concentrada nos olhos. Ele tentou a puxar, mas ela não deixou.

"Não tem como fugir. Nós vamos morrer." Sua voz estava certa disso. Ela perdera a vontade.

Billy a puxou com mais força, a arrancando da pia que ela se agarrara. Ele a arrastou até uma sala alguns metros á frente. Entraram e ele trancou a porta.

"O que é isso?" Martha perguntou, imóvel.

Eles estavam em uma sala pequena, provavelmente posta para utilizar o espaço restante. Na parede direita e oposta à porta havia grandes marcas de degraus. No centro, uma escrivaninha vazia, e estantes com fotos e troféus envolviam as paredes restantes.

Billy a puxou para trás da escrivaninha, e arrastou uma das estantes para frente da parte descoberta, se pondo no buraco escuro em que Martha estava. Ela estava paralisada. Tremia desesperadamente. Seu cabelo bagunçado tapava metade do seu rosto.

Billy apertou sua mão. O barulho do vento ficou mais forte.

"Essa sala é completamente envolta por paredes de concreto grosso. A escada deve proteger o teto de cair." Ele também tremia. Sua voz estava quebrada.

Bem perto, ouviram o barulho da janela se partindo em pedaços, e de móveis sendo arrastados. A escuridão era total. Os berros de crianças eram altos, mesmo com o abafamento de som das grossas paredes.

O barulho seguinte foi ensurdecedor. Toda a parede externa da escola voltada para o furacão foi arrancada do resto da construção. Pedaços das vigas de metal que prendiam a parede pendiam no ar.

As cadeiras e mesas começaram a voar para o cone de vento, rachaduras apareceram nos chãos desprotegidos, e logo grandes pedaços de concreto e gesso começaram a cair nos andares inferiores. Todos os quatro andares foram danificados. Os mais altos tiveram maior parte arrancada.

Os escombros foram arrastados para o furacão que se aproximava cada vez mais. Todos se seguravam em alguma presa ao chão. Não serviu. Logo os canos, bebedouros e máquinas foram arrancados do chão com fúria e jogadas para o lado exposto da escola.

Uma garota soltou o bebedouro que ela estava se agarrando, e voou pelo pátio até o muro. Seu corpo escorregou pela parede, deixando um rastro de sangue.

Mais um berro. Mais um corpo.

Dois garotos que se agarraram às pias do banheiro foram jogados para frente quando parte da parede se desprendeu. Eles deram uma cambalhota no ar. Um deles caiu em um cano arrancado, sua extremidade pontuda perfurou o estômago do menino.

O outro parou na coluna que ainda se mantinha de pé. A pia a que ele se segurara o prensou contra a coluna antes que ele pudesse tombar. Os dois caíram juntos no chão, arrastados pelo vento.

Muitos tentaram se segurar inutilmente da coluna. Não conseguiam segurar, e eram sugados pelo furacão. Uma rachadura se formou.

Martha e Billy estavam abraçados. Os dois embarcados em lágrimas e tremendo. Apenas o escuro e o barulho de berros e destruição chegava a eles.

Uma professora foi puxada pelo vento, e bateu contra uma parede. Ela tentou se levantar. O sangue pintava a parede, e parte do seu cérebro estava à mostra. Uma aluna em baixo de um banco berrou ao ver a professora, que perdeu o equilíbrio ao ouvi-lo e deixou-se ser puxada novamente. Dessa vez ela não se levantou.

**16:01**

A rachadura na coluna se estendeu por toda ela. Um vaso voou pelo banheiro e bateu nela, finalmente a quebrando, e entortando a forte viga de metal no entro dela. O teto se rachou. O vaso continuou voando e caiu em cima de um aluno, que se escondia aos pés da escada.

A viga de metal não resistiu. O teto não resistiu. No instante que a viga comprometida se partiu. O teto desabou, destruindo toda a parte de trás do prédio. Os poucos alunos que conseguiram fugir no furacão foram esmagados.

Todos. Menos dois.

O furacão havia adentrado no edifício ao lado da escola, e agora se distanciava, indo em direção ao centro. Em direção ao gigantesco furacão que crescia cada vez mais.

O vento ainda era insuportável. Pedaços de paredes ainda se desgrudavam do resto. Escombros gigantescos giravam entorno do furacão. Perdiam e ganhavam altura e intensidade de acordo com a rotação dele.

Billy não conseguia respirar. Não pelo choque, de saber que uma parede estava caída em cima do seu esconderijo, nem pelo sufocante berro de seus colegas. Mas porque Martha o apertava intensamente, e não pretendia largar.

A parede da porta não havia resistido ao vento, enquanto o furacão passava pelo prédio vizinho, e foi despedaçada. Alguns fragmentos caíram em cima e ao redor da mesa, mas a maioria foi em direção do cone de vento. O mesmo aconteceu com a parede virada para a secretaria, e alguns degraus da escadaria desabaram.

Um pé da mesa havia caído, e a estante se inclinava completamente sobre ela. O barulho do vento era cada vez mais baixo, mas inda era ensurdecedor. Janelas ainda eram quebradas, e alarmes de carros soavam, enquanto esses eram desgrudados do chão e atirados para longe.

**16:16**

O centro da cidade fora reduzido a nada. Vários furacões menores se aproximavam do maior, Alguns já haviam se juntado a ele, e outros o faziam nesse instante, ou o fariam em alguns minutos.

Sobrara apenas bases irregulares dos prédios mais resistentes. Carros e gigantescos pedaços de aço e cimento sobrevoavam por entre os furacões, rodando entre si e entre eles, sempre perto do maior.

**16:27**

No extremo mais distante da cidade podia-se ver o monstruoso cone negro que se formara no centro da cidade. Não havia muitos prédios ou casas ainda de pé. Não havia muitas pessoas vivas. O cone se estendia até as altas nuvens negras.

Ele começou a andar. Tão rápido quanto sue tamanho colossal permitia. Ele terminava de destruir tudo o que seus companheiros menores não conseguiram. Ele arrancava cada carro e poste de rua. Arrancava cada parede e coluna das construções, e cada pessoa de seu abrigo.

De tamanho proporcional eram os escombros que o circundavam. O vento a um quilômetro afastado do furacão ainda era rápido o suficiente para derrubar uma pessoa grande, e mantê-la no chão, a arrastando para o centro.

O gigantesco furacão.

Não havia sol. A chuva estava grossa e constante. Cada gota nas redondezas era sugada para o centro do cone.

**16:42**

Martha finalmente soltara Billy, agora que o barulho de vento havia se extinguido a algum tempo e só o que ouviam era a água caindo nos destroços ao seu redor, e de algumas partes das construções vizinhas que se mantiveram em pé até agora caírem.

Os dois Estavam recostados à parede da escrivaninha, olhando para o escuro. Nenhum dos dois conseguia pegar forças o suficiente para falar.

O barulho da chuva ficou mais forte. Ao longe, uma barra de metal se soltou e caiu em outras que já estavam no chão. Havia poças vermelhas.

A chuva espalhava o sangue das pessoas. Um olho solto flutuava em uma pequena poça avermelhada.

A cidade estava cinza. A cidade estava morta.

**17:30**

"Você sabe que horas são?" Martha perguntou, finalmente falando depois de tanto tempo.

"Não... Mas acho que já está de noite." Ele olhou para o pulso, mesmo não conseguindo enxergar. "Por que? Vai passar alguma coisa na TV hoje?" Ele deu uma risada fraca.

Não houve resposta. Apenas o silêncio.

**18:42**

Martha começou a cochilar. Billy olhou para sua silhueta escura. Era quase impossível de se enxergar, mas já havia s acostumado com a escuridão. Não o suficiente. Ele também deitou a cabeça da madeira e tentou descansar.

**23:51**

"Billy, você está acordado?" Martha o sacudiu.

"Agora estou." O garoto respondeu com a voz fraca. "O que houve?"

"É que... Eu estava me perguntando..." Houve uma longa pausa. A garota olhou para todos os lados, e tentou encarar o menino. "Será que vai demora muito para a ajuda chegar?"

Billy riu. Não de felicidade. Riu de nervoso e de tristeza.

"Eu não acho que a ajuda irá chegar. Pelo menos, não até Amanhã."


End file.
